Chibi KyuMin again : Kyu Cemburu!
by Kim Ji Yoon
Summary: Kyuhyun kecil kesal saat melihat Sungmin bermain bersama Siwon dan Yesung... Just Read This FF / BL / Typo / KYUMIN / Oneshoot atau Drabble? / Just For Fun / DLDR...


**Chibi KyuMin again : Kyu Cemburu !**

**MAIN CAST: KYUHYUN X SUNGMIN**

**.**

**.**

**RATED : K+**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Warning : Gaje banget, Typo, bored, Just For Fun…**

**Disclaim : Kyuhyun punya Sungmin… Sungmin punya Kyuhyun… KyuMin punya KMS.. :DD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_KYU-MIN_**

Cuaca yang cerah dengan langit biru berhiasan sang awan lembut bak kapas. Angin yang berhembus membuat hari ini menjadi lebih sejuk dan tenang. Suasana yang menyenangkan terlihat dari taman belakang sebuah Taman Kanak – Kanak and Playgroup itu.

Berbeda dengan hari sebelumnya, sekelompok anak dengan jenjang Playgroup tengah belajar dan bermain di luar kelas mereka, semacam outdoor study. Seorang yeoja cantik tengah berdiri di tengah anak-anak yang berkerumun tersebut.

"concaeng-nim.. kita mau main apah hali ini?" tanya namja manis bernama Eunhyuk pada yeoja cantik tersebut. Yeoja yang di yakini sebagai songsaengnim mereka kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Arra.. Hari ini kita bermain di luar ne… Kalian lihat? Banyak tanaman di taman ini, sekarang kita mau mengenal tanaman apa saja itu…" ucap Songsaengnim yang di sambut dengan anggukkan dari beberapa murid dan kebingungan dari sisa nya.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Songsaengnim membawa anak-anak menuju kearah berbagai macam bunga dan mengenalkan masing-masing dari nama bunga dan tanaman itu. Murid yang berusur sekitar 3 tahunan itu pun hanya mengangguk entah mengerti atau tidak.

"Kyu~ kenapa diam?" ucap Changmin saat melihat sahabatnya terdiam di tempat dan tak mengikuti arah Songsaengnim nya lagi.

Kyuhyun terdiam karena melihat sekelompok anak TK kecil yang baru saja datang ke taman belakang ini, sepertinya TK kecil juga ada kegiatan outdoor. Kyuhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan Changmin, matanya hanya terfokus pada satu titik, seorang namja imut bermata bunny yang selalu membuatnya berdebar. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman manis.

"Kyu! Cedang apa cih?" Changmin yang kesal di acuhkan pun mendorong bahu Kyuhyun pelan, sehingga namja kecil nan tampan itu menoleh dan mengerjapkan matanya bingung menatap Changmin.

"Eh? Changminnie cedang apa di cini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan kepolosan super yang membuat Changmin melongo seketika. Changmin pun mempoutkan bibirnya lalu pergi sambil menghentakkan kaki nya kesal.

"loh? Dia kenapa cih? Aneh.." gumam Kyuhyun saat melihat Changmin pergi.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Kyuhyun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya menuju sebuah pemandangan super indah di pagi hari ini, Kyuhyun lovely Bunny. #Plaak :D

Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan Sungmin dengan senyuman lebar, bahkan ia berharap namja imut itu melihatnya dan melambaikan tangan padanya.

Namun, senyuman Kyuhyun sedikit memudar saat melihat suatu perusak pemandangan itu. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya dan terkadang mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Apa yang kau lihat Cho Kyuhyun?

Kyuhyun melihat 2 orang namja yang cukup tinggi mendekati Bunny nya. Seorang yang ia tahu sebagai Siwon dan Yesung, anak dari teman Eomma nya. Siwon tengah berbincang asyik dengan Sungmin dan terkadang tertawa bersama, begitu pula dengan Yesung yang ikut tertawa sambil mencubit gemas pipi Sungmin.

Ingin rasanya memukul 2 namja tersebut, walau mereka lebih tua. Tapi Songsaengnim tercinta sudah menarik tangan mungil Kyuhyun yang sudah hendak mendekati kumpulan anak TK kecil.

"Uh.. menyebalkan.." dengus kesal Kyuhyun.

.

.

Saat ini murid-murid tengah beristirahat. Mereka sekolah selama 4 jam dan istirahat selama setengah jam. Anak-anak super imut itu telah duduk manis di sebuah ruangan yang biasa di sebut canteen, menunggu makanan mereka siap. Yah, sekolah ini memberikan fasilitas mendapat makanan dari sekolah dan itu yang semakin membuat sekolah ini di minati oleh para orang tua.

"Kyu… muka kamu kenapa begituh?" tanya Donghae yang duduk berseberangan dengan Kyuhyun saat melihat Kyuhyun menekuk wajahnya dan meletakkan kepalanya di meja, pasrah.

"cebal.. Kyu cebal…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan membuat 3 namja yang duduk di meja yang sama dengannya mengernyit bingung.

"cebal? Kenapa cebal?" Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan gumaman Kyuhyun.

"kelinci ku menyebalkan…" gumam Kyuhyun lagi sambil terus menatap lurus ke depan, memperhatikan beberapa meja di belakang Donghae, tepatnya di sebuah meja tempat Sungmin, Siwon dan Yesung makan bersama.

"Mwo? Kelinci?" ucap Changmin bingung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Makanan pun datang. Nasi goreng kimchi dengan chicken Gordon blue. Anak-anak langsung berteriak kesenangan melihat menu yang tersaji di depan matanya, tanpa banyak menunggu mereka langsung menyantap dengan lahap makanan mereka.

Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Kyuhyun. Namja berambut ikal coklat itu hanya melirik makanan nya dengan tatapan tak nafsu lalu kembali menatap Sungmin yang memunggungi nya di depan sana.

"Haaahh…" Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat.

"Kyu… tidak makan?" tanya Changmin sambil melahap chicken nya.

Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa menoleh kearah Changmin yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"buat Changminnie boleh tak?" tanya Siwon dengan mata berbinar, Kyuhyun pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lemas. Changmin langsung menyambar makanan Kyuhyun dan memakannya.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya saat melihat Yesung menyuapkan sesendok nasi goreng pada Sungmin dan namja imut itu santai menerima suapan itu, lalu Siwon yang duduk di depannya mengelap sudut bibir Sungmin yang kotor dengan tisu.

Kyuhyun semakin menggembungkan pipinya, menatap marah pada Siwon dan Yesung.

"Hyuk… kamu mau chicken ku tidak?" tanya Hae sambil menatap Eunhyuk dan tersenyum lebar.

"memang Hae tidak mau?" Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya dengan ujung sumpit yang ia letakan di bawah bibirnya.

"Kalau Hyuk mau, punya Hae buat Hyukkie caja…" ucap Donghae lagi. Eunhyuk langsung mengangguk mau, dan Donghae langsung menyuapkan potongan chicken cordon blue kedalam mulut Eunhyuk yang dibalas dengan gummy smile Eunhyuk.

"Ish… Hae Hyung! Hyuk Hyung! Kalian menyebalkan!" pekik Kyuhyun saat melihat adegan yang semakin mengiritasi matanya. Kyuhyun langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung pergi sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

.

.

Anak-anak TK dan Playgroup mulai berhambur keluar kelasnya masing-masing. Hari sekolah yang menurut author sangaatt singkat itu -_- telah berakhir. Semua murid keluar dan mencari eomma masing-masing yang menjemput.

"Minnie Hyung" Kyuhyun berteriak saat melihat Sungmin berjalan di lorong sendirian. Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badan, mendapatkan seorang Kyuhyun yang berlari menghampirinya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Eh Kyunnie.. kamu belum pulang?" tanya Sungmin sambil tersenyum lembut. Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak menstabilkan nafasnya yang memburu.

"Ne.. haahh.. Minnie juga yah?" Kyuhyun mulai menjawab sambil tersenyum lebar. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya mantap.

"Minnie Hyung…" panggil Kyuhyun lagi.

"Wae Kyunnie?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"bogoshipo.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lembut pada Sungmin.

"eh? Haha nado babyKyu…" Sungmin tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang sudah mematung karena sebuah panggilan baru.. BabyKyu? Oohh.. Kyuhyun terasa terbang ke langit tujuh bintang saat ini. #plaak :D

"Minnie-ah"

Sebuah suara menjatuhkan Kyuhyun dari kesenangannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati namja tampan tengah melambaikan tangannya pada Sungmin.

"Wonniee…." Sungmin balas melambaikan tangannya pada Siwon lalu tersenyum lebar membuat Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya.

"Minnie belum pulang?" tanya Siwon setelah mendekat kearah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"belum… cepelti na Minnie halus pulang cendiri…" ucap Sungmin dengan nada sedih.

"Minnie pu-"

"pulang belcama Wonnie caja kalau begitu… Mau kan?"

Ajakan Kyuhyun terpotong begitu saja oleh Siwon yang langsung mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan. Sungmin langsung tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya pada Siwon membuat Kyuhyun menatap dendam Siwon dan mempoutkan bibitnya kembali.

"Eh? Kamu Kyuhyun kan?" Siwon yang sepertinya baru menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun pun mulai menyapa ramah Kyuhyun tapi namja berambut ikal itu terus mendeath glare Siwon.

"Kita pulang cekalang yuk…" Ajak Siwon.

"Ne.. Kyunnie.. Minnie pulang dulu yah.. Annyeong Kyunnie…" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum lembut. Setelah itu, Siwon langsung menggandeng tangan mungil Sungmin dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sedang patah hati.

.

.

.

**_KYU-MIN_**

"cebal.. cebal.. cebal…" Kyuhyun terus mengatakan itu selama perjalanan pulang dan bahkan sampai di rumah pun ia masih menggumamkannya.

"ish.. cebal.. cebal…"

"Sebal.. aahhh… Sebal…"

"cebaalll…"

"Menyebalkan…."

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat sebuah suara selalu membalas ucapannya. Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung dan dengan hati-hati ia menoleh…

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di belakangnya…

Kyuhyun mulai berjengit ngeri. Bulu roma nya telah berdiri.

"lumah ini ada hantu nya ya?" gumam Kyuhyun sangat pelan.

"Menyebalkan!"

Kyuhyun kembali terlonjak saat suara tersebut mulai berteriak. Kyuhyun kembali mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh sudut rumah dan akhirnya ia bisa menghela nafas lega saat mendapatkan yeoja yang ia tahu sebagai noona nya tengah duduk di sofa sambil bergumam tidak jelas.

"Noona?" panggil Kyuhyun sambil berjalan mendekati Ahra.

"Ah! Kyu, kau sudah pulang?" Tanya yeoja yang berumur sekitar 9 tahunan itu.

"Ne.. Nuna cedang apa cih? Noona tidak cekolah ya?" Kyuhyun duduk di sofa sebelah Ahra.

"Aniya.. Hari ini aku demam jadi aku izin saja deh…" ucap Ahra sambil meletakkan telapak tangan dongsaengnya di dahinya untuk meyakinkan. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Kyu… noona sedang kesal…" Ahra mulai menjadikan sang namdongsaengnya sebagai tempat curhat. Kyuhyun hanya mengernyit bingung.

"Kyu juga cebal nuna…" timpal Kyuhyun sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Kyu tahu tidak? Noona sedang cemburu!"

Tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Kyuhyun, Ahra terus bercerita.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun semakin mengernyit bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti ucapan Ahra.

"cembulu? Apa ituh?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Hah? Ah cemburu itu apa ya? Oh iya.. cemburu itu artinya kesal pada seseorang yang Kyu suka saat orang itu dekat sama orang lain…" Jelas Ahra sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Mwo? Telus noona cembulu cama ciapa?" Kyuhyun sebenarnya tak sepenuhnya mengerti dengan ucapan sang noona tapi ia tidak peduli dan terus bertanya.

"tentu saja dengan pacar noona…" jawab Ahra mantap.

"Pacal? Apa itu? Mainan ya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan kepolosan akut.

"Ish Kyu pabbo! Pacar itu adalah orang yang kita suka tahu! Kalau saling suka kita harus pacaran..." ucap Ahra kesal. Kyu mengernyit bingung.

"Pacal itu mainan cama olang yang kita cuka begitu yaa noona?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ish.. terserah Kyu saja lah.." Ahra sudah malas menanggapi ucapan polos sang adik yang membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi nya.

"Yasudah, nanti Kyu tanya Umma caja… Nanti Kyu juga bilang Noona cudah main pacal-pacalan…" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada mengancam membuat Ahra melotot, Umma nya pasti marah jika tahu dirinya sudah pacaran di usia masih sangat kecil.

"Mwo? Andwee.. Kyu jangan bilang umma ne? Nanti noona belikan es krim deh.. yayaya.." bujuk Ahra. Kyuhyun terdiam sambil berpikir sejenak.

"Ne.. Kyu cetuju.." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar membuat Ahra mendengus kesal lalu langsung pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri.

Kyuhyun masih duduk terdiam di sofa ruang tamu sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa Kyu juga cembulu cama Minnie yaa?" gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengelus dagu nya dengan tangan kanan.

"Ah! Kyu halus minta Minnie buat main pacal-pacalan juga cama Kyu! Kyu kan cuka cama Minnie…" ucap Kyuhyun lagi dengan mantap lalu tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terus berjalan menyusuri setiap ruangan kelas yang ada di sekolahnya ini. Ia sedang mencari kelas TK kecil milik Sungmin. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada namja imut itu. Namun, karena ini pertama kalinya ia masuk ke area TK, ia jadi bingung sendiri. Ia tidak pernah berputar-putar sekolahnya, ia hanya tahu ruang kelas playgroup dan beberapa tempat yang di kunjungi oleh kelasnya.

"Aish.. kelasnya dimana cih?" gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia masih terus mencari sambil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Kyuhyun terus berjalan dan akhirnya ia berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan berwarna biru,pink dan kuning itu. Ia melihat sosok namja imut nya tengah duduk di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke ruangan itu tanpa mempedulikan tatapan aneh dari anak-anak TK di sekitarnya.

"Minnie Hyung…" panggil Kyuhyun keras membuat Sungmin yang tengah berbincang asyik dengan Yesung pun menoleh.

"Loh? Kyunnie cedang apa di cini?" Sungmin mengernyit bingung saat mendapati Kyuhyun di dalam kelasnya. Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin, lalu mendelik kesal pada Yesung yang menatapnya aneh.

"Kyu mau bicala cama Minnie…" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin dan menunjukkan senyuman manisnya.

"Tapi bental lagi kami macuk! Kamu pelgi cana…" Bukannya Sungmin yang menjawab melainkan Yesung yang menjawab dengan nada menyebalkan. Kyuhyun semakin mendelik kesal pada Yesung mendengar ucapan dari namja kepala besar itu.

"Kyunnie mau bicala apah?" tanya Sungmin lembut

"Tapi Minnie ikut Kyu dulu… Kyu tidak mau di dengal cama dia.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk sebal kearah Yesung. Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Jebal…" Kyuhyun mulai memberikan aegyo beserta mata berkaca-kaca pada Sungmin.

"Ne.. ayo kita pelgi…" ucap Sungmin lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Kyuhyun bersorak gembira di dalam hati, lalu mulai mengekor pergi dari ruang kelas itu setelah memeletkan lidahnya pada Yesung.

.

.

**_KYU-MIN_**

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah. Mereka memilih duduk di bangku taman dengan pohon rindang menutupi sinar matahari langsung.

"Kyunnie mau bicala apa?" tanya Sungmin sambil tersenyum lembut.

Entah mengapa Kyuhyun jadi sedikit gugup saat ini, ia bingung harus bicara apa padahal tadi ia sudah merancang banyak kata.

"Eum.. Minnie… Minnie cuka yaa cama Siwon Hyung cama Yesung Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eh?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya bingung sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bawah bibir.

"Kyu celing liat Minnie main cama meleka…." ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ah! Iya.. Minnie cuka meleka.. meleka baik…" jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum lebar. Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat dan menunjukkan wajah sedihnya.

"Kyunnie.. waeyo? Kyunnie cakit yaa?" tanya Sungmin khawatir melihat ekspresi sedih Kyuhyun.

"Aniya… Kyu cuma cedih coalnya Minnie tidak cuka cama Kyu…" ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"Mwo? Ani.. Minnie cuka juga kok cama Kyunnie.. Kyu kan anak baik juga, jadi pasti Minnie cuka cama Kyu…" ucap Sungmin sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang mendengar hal tersebut, apalagi menyentuh tangan halus Sungmin.

"Jinja?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. Kyuhyun tertawa senang.

"Kalau begitu.. Minnie cekalang jangan dekat-dekat cama Siwon dan Yesung yahh.." pinta Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?" Sungmin yang kaget dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Kenapa tidak boleh?

"Tapi meleka kan temen Minnie.. kenapa tidak boleh?" ucap Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Tapi.. Kyu tidak cuka.. Kyu cembulu tahu…" balas Kyuhyun ikut mempoutkan bibirnya.

"eh? Cembulu? Apa ituuh?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"eum.. I-itu.. Kyu juga bingung cih.. Tapi kalau kata Ahla noona, cembulu itu artinya aku tidak cuka kalau olang yang aku cuka dekat cama olang lain…" jelas Kyuhyun mengikuti penjelasan Noona nya.

"Minnie tidak mengelti Kyu…" ucap Sungmin jujur dan polos. Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Pokoknya… Kyu tidak cuka kalau Minnie dekat-dekat cama meleka.. " Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan tajam tapi memelas. Sungmin masih menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bingung dan tak mengerti.

"yasudah.. Minnie boleh dekat cama meleka, tapi meleka tidak boleh pegang-pegang Minnie.. Bagaimana?" Kyuhyun membuat penawaran karena Sungmin tak juga membuka suara menyetujui. Mendengar itu Sungmin mulai tersenyum.

"Okeh.. Minnie akan bilang cama meleka bial gak pegang Minnie, tapi Kyunnie jangan cedih lagi ne?" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum lebar. Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

"Minnie benelan cuka cama Kyu kan?" ucap Kyuhyun lagi sambil menatap Sungmin intens.

"Ne.. Minnie cuka cekali cama Kyunniee.. hehe" Sungmin menjawab dengan kadar kepolosan dan keimutan melebihi rata-rata -_-

"kalau gitu kita main cecuatu yuuk…" ajak Kyuhyun sambil tertawa senang.

"Eh? Main? Main apa?" tanya Sungmin bingung tapi juga senang di ajak main.

"kita main pacal-pacalan… Kata ahla nuna, kalo kita caling cuka kita halus main pacalan.. Kyu cuka Minnie.. Minnie cuka Kyu, jadi kita pacalan yaa…" jelas Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk dirinya lalu menunjuk Sungmin kemudian tersenyum.

"Kyu cuka Minnie juga? Waah.. cenangnyaa…" Sungmin tertawa senang saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap.

"Jadi kita pacalan yaa?" ucap Kyuhyun lagi sambil menunjukkan kelingkingnya pada Sungmin seakan ingin membuat janji. Sungmin terdiam sebentar, ia tidak mengerti permainan macam apa itu. Sungmin pun mulai menautkan kelingkingnya setelah memikirkan permainan itu pasti akan seru. Kemudian, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun tertawa senang.

"gomawo Minnie Hyung… Kyu janji akan cuka cama Minnie, celamaaanyaa.." ucap Kyuhyun mendramatisir sambil menelungkupkan telapak tangannya yang mungil pada pipi chubby Sungmin. Sungmin hanya tersenyum lebar, dan pipinya sedikit merona saat Kyuhyun menyentuhnya.

"Ingat.. Jangan campai Siwon cama Yesung Hyung itu pegang-pegang Minnie lagi. Cekalang yang boleh pegang Minnie cuma Kyu doang…" perintah Kyuhyun telak. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

Cup~

Blush

Wajah Sungmin memerah layaknya kepiting rebus saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup singkat bibir pulm Sungmin.

"manis…" ucap Kyuhyun lalu tertawa kecil. Sungmin menyentuh bibirnya sendiri sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah tersipu malu.

"Waeyo? Minnie tidak malah kan Kyu cium? Eomma seling cium Kyu cepelti itu…" ucap Kyuhyun lagi ketika melihat Sungmin terdiam sambil menatapnya. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum lembut.

"hangat… Minnie juga cuka…" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum lebar membuat Kyuhyun kembali tertawa kecil.

"Jinjayo? Kalau Minnie cuka, Kyu akan celing mencium Minnie… haha" Kyuhyun tertawa senang di ikuti oleh Sungmin yang juga ikut tertawa.

Ooh.. Sungguh hari ini adalah hari terindah bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun kecil… Apa ini juga hari terindah bagi Sungmin yang imut dan polos tersebut? Entahlah hanya Tuhan dan Lee Sungmin saja yang mengetahuinya.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

Annyeoongg~!

Hahahaha.. Karena reader meminta KyuMin Chibi moment lagi, akhirnya saya bawakan lagi ya lumayan untuk kerjaan di hari libur ini.. Hehehe =')

Hope you like it….^^

**_Mind To Riview?_**


End file.
